One or more embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to security analysis.
With the advent of Internet based technologies, Web applications are increasingly becoming more sophisticated. As these technologies become more sophisticated, they also become vulnerable to exploits by unscrupulous users who access the Web-based applications (hereinafter “Web applications”). These exploits often are notoriously hard to find, in particular when a user provides a malicious payload to a server of a Web application, for instance in a user request. Accordingly, security applications have been developed to test whether a Web application is adequately secured against malicious payloads.